


I Am Damaged

by Violoafforprez



Series: Four Swords [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Character Death, Dark Mirror, M/M, Song fic, Song: I Am Damaged (Heathers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violoafforprez/pseuds/Violoafforprez
Summary: I wrote this as food for the people who were waiting for more chapters in the actual Four Sword book (the broken and the blamed)





	I Am Damaged

**Vio's P.O.V**  
        
      Where did I go wrong? I don't know... No, that's wrong! I know exactly when and where! It was the moment that I decided Shadow would be fine on his own! I knew he was broken, but I decided that it wasn't enough, I was going to completely shatter him.  
  
      I told myself it was for the best, that I was doing it for the good of Hyrule. I had looked him straight in his eyes and told him that I wasn't like him, that I wouldn't betray the ones I love most of all; but that's just what I did, and now I'm facing the consequences of my actions.  
        
      Now we're here. He's standing in front of all of us, and Vaati, out in the open with the Dark Mirror in his grasp, just a few feet away from the edge of the Tower. Vaati and I knew what he was going to do, but the others didn't. I silently pleaded that he wasn't actually going to go through with it, but if my time with Shadow taught me  _anything_  at all, it's that; once he has an idea in his head, he's going to do whatever it takes to make it happen!  
        
      I took a hesitant step forward, not wanting to set him over the edge, both figuratively and literally, and calmly suggested that he rethink this, "Shadow, just please let go of the Mirror, we can make this better, you don't have to go through with this!"  
        
      He chuckled and started quietly singing a melody I had never heard of before, " _I am damaged"_ he took a deep breath, " _far too damaged_!  _But_ -" he looked straight at me, "- _you're not beyond repair!"_  my heart ached, how could he be standing there all calm like, while practically singing his last words?! He continued on, " _Stick around here. Make things better, 'cause you beat me fair and square_." What is he talking about?! I haven't beaten him, and the only thing that could make this better is if he put down that damned Mirror! " _Please stand back now."_ I subconsciously took a step back. He stared at me, studying my features as if it was the last chance he'd ever get, before he spoke, " _Little_   _further_ ," I took five extra steps back near Green, Blue, and Red. " _Don't know what this thing will do,"_ we both looked at the mirror in his hands, not really knowing what will happen when it breaks.  
        
      He started singing louder, " _Hope you miss me..."_ I always miss you, Shadow! " _Wish you'd kiss me..."_ I will, just stop! Stop, please! " _Then you'd know I worship you!_ " Please just stop all this nonsense! I'm not that great! This is all my fault! " _I'll trade my life for yours-"_  you don't need to do that! We can find some other way to defeat Vaati and Ganon!  
        
      I found myself saying, " _Oh my God,_ " while he continued on.  
        
      "- _And once I_ _disappear_ ,"  
        
      "- _Wait! Hold on!"_  
        
 **"** _Clean up the mess down here,"_  
        
      I guess I can do that for him. It, however, won't stop me from yelling back, " _not this way_ _!_ "  
        
      He got really quiet, " _Our love is God_ ," they're both something that is there, and that few believe exist, including me. I just wish I saw it sooner.  
        
      He sang louder, " _Our love is God_!" And louder, " _Our_ _love is God!"_ And Louder, " _Our_   _love is God_ ," he held the last note before abruptly ending it. I watched as he changed his grip on the Mirror to one that would make it easier for it to be pushed down.  
        
      I knew this was it, there was nothing more I could do, or say, so I chose, " _say hi to God_ ," and with that he pushed the Mirror down with all his might, breaking it immediately.  
He crashed into the floor, right next to the newly broken Mirror, exhausted out of his mind.  
        
      I rushed over to him, not caring about the other Links yelling my name. I grabbed on to his hand, "don't you dare!" I yelled, "You are not doing this to me!"  
        
      He looked at me, " _chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, darling"_  
        
      "What does that even mean! Shadow, you're not making any sense!" His grip on my hand faltered. Little specks of light started floating off him. I blinked, thinking I saw wrong, but they were there. I blinked again, and suddenly the others are standing behind me. Green's put his hand on my shoulder, Blue's just standing there, not sure what to think, and Red, poor Red has broken down into tears.  
        
      We all stand in silence until Shadow asks, "Is he gone"  
        
      Knowing he's talking about Vaati, I look around, and when I don't see him I turn back and whisper, "yes, he's gone"  
        
      "Then so am I," I gasped, terrified. He uttered a few more words, "Vio, I love y-" He was gone, he left us, he left me.


End file.
